Land of the Walking Dead
by droga1
Summary: One-shot. 4 years after the 4th Shinobi War, Uzumaki Naruto became a seal master with the unlimited used of Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. About to be inaugurated to be the Rokudaime, a slight mishap with Hiraishin seal caused him to be transported to another universe.


Walking Dead & Naruto

Summary: One-shot. 4 year after the 4th Shinobi War, Uzumaki Naruto became a seal master with the unlimited used of Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. About to be inaugurated to be the Rokudaime, a slight mishap with Hiraishin seal caused him to be transported to another universe.

**Inauguration Day…**

Uzumaki Naruto, age 20, seal master, about to fulfill his lifelong dream – to become the Hokage. As he is preparing to leave for the celebration for his ascendancy to Hokage, he decided to use his father's – the yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Naruto – signature jutsu, the Hiraishin.

Unfortunately for him, the seal that he put onto the platform for the upcoming ceremony was damage by helpers of the celebrations.

"Okay, time to go fulfill my dreams dattebayo. Hiraishin no jutsu" Naruto vanished in a flash of yellow.

Never to be seen again in the elemental nations…

* * *

**20 years after the disastrous mishap of the Hiraishin jutsu…**

**Wiltshire Estates**

"Goddammit. What the hell is this? The dead are not supposed to come back to life. I ended the freaking zombie ninjas, there is no Edo-Tensei no Jutsu here. I am the only chakra using person in this damn world. This is not supposed to happen!"

Naruto was fighting for his life and the community that is beside his land – the Wiltshire Estates. So far he saved numerous lives from children to adults of all ages and occupation, students and parents that go to school and works on his property. Abusing his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, which was a secret until this zombie apocalypse happened, keeping the zombie horde away from him and the survivors. The plus side though is that the estates is a gated community therefore traffic in and out can be controlled, somewhat. He is moving all the survivors within his land as it is more defensible.

As he fights on the street saving anyone he can, his kage bunshins also leaves a note on each door, window, mailbox, and car, to go to his property right beside the Wiltshire Estates community. He is thankful that when this zombie apocalypse happened that some of the parents and most of the kids are already on his land for work and school.

_**Flashback…**_

_**Year 01**__ – Kage Bunshin is a god send in this new world. Finding the criminal underground was easy and getting all the necessary documents to live in this society. I still can't believe I messed up the Hiraishin no Jutsu. Unfortunately, I have no weapons, no kunai, no shuriken, not even a senbon. Fortunately, I still have my chakra and knowledge of seals. The weapons that I have seen so far are those thingies that expel an object from a small opening, not very discrete. _

_Found out those things are guns. They also have ANBU's here, except they are called police. In my opinion, they are not that good except for a few, but they are still not as good as the ANBUs or even low level chuunin._

_Right now, I need intelligence. And from what I am seeing, it will be needed._

_**Year 02**__ – Created reinforce Kage Bunshin so they won't easily get destroyed. Each one cost at least ¾ of my chakra. I can only do it twice a day, morning and night. I need to rest immediately afterwards thought, but worth it. I thank my heritage that I have such a fast recovery._

_I sent all my clones to different parts of the country, which I learned to be the US, to learn what they can. As knowledge, weapons, and money are the weapons of this world. I need all three to survive. Thankfully, giving them at least ¾ of my chakra makes them regenerate their chakra pool as well, and every time they dispel a Kage Bunshin they make it spreads to everyone as well._

_While my clones gather intelligence, I travel around the world to improve my physical limits (Taijutsu), chakra control, advance my sealing knowledge through experience (clones). I can only use my justu when there is no one for miles around, senjutsu is great to find out if I am alone or not._

_**Year 11**__ – Some of my clones are now or at least near the pinnacle of their crafts. Some became teachers, repairmen, carpenters, blacksmiths, tailors, scientists, and botanists. There are also farmers (from making grains to animals), pharmacists, biologists, and several archivists/linguists. _

_**Year 16**__ – I decided to buy a plot of land by the Wiltshire Estates. It's a veritable farmland that can double as a mini-village that is somewhat self-supporting. The money that the clones are making from their job and from what I've been making through wood sculptures is more than enough to buy the land outright. As I own the land outright, I put up several defenses. Some are obvious – brick walls and metal gates – that surround the entire property. Other subtle defenses are tripwires, nets, and seals. Most of my clones came back and settled in the property, as this will allow them/us to use our chakra without people freaking out._

_**Year 19**__ – The land is self-supporting thanks to the forest, farmland, and the river that ends in the lake that I created. Of course, the river is grated and seals are there to only allow fish to come through, and filtered so no poisons or wastes will get into the lake and the connecting river._

_Farm and wood animals, insects, birds are all imported so the ecosystem within the walled estate stabilize. The Wiltshire Estate community also prosper due to this as jobs, from accounting to sciences, opened up. A school for kids, with my permission, on my land also emerge as it enables the parents within the Wiltshire Estate to send them there as it is a walking distance. All the students in school have one mandatory activity that they must attend and that is martial arts (from Karate to Krav Maga to archery and long distance weapons including guns (parent consent needed)), also they have to have one other extra-curricular activity. Parents of course protested because of increase cost and injury (including death due to guns), but I just told them that martial arts is good for their health in the long run and there is no cost for the activities as my property will be paying for everything, silencing all the detractors._

_**Year 20**__ – Everything went to hell…_

_**End Flashback…**_

Naruto uses his _Kaze no Yaiba_ (Blade of Wind) as his weapon of choice as he does not have any other weapons, and can be retractable or elongated. The survivors with him are armed with any long reaching weapons such as metal poles, baseball bats, crossbows, and a few even have guns. Thankfully, the kids and teens are not lagging behind the adults as they got use to the mandatory physical activity in school, enabling them to clear out the way towards Naruto's property.

* * *

**Naruto's Land – Konoha**

Everyone looks hopeless and discourage.

The apocalypse happened too quickly and the zombies attacked too suddenly for any proper defenses to be brought to bear. It is fortunate however that Naruto's property is a farmland and has numerous habitations for animals, from the forest to barns.

Whistling loudly, "Okay people, we need a plan. Right now my property is secure from these creatures but that won't always be the case so I need help. The police and government won't be able to help for a while because as you can see from what we just experience, this zombie apocalypse started too suddenly. So we need to secure this lot. My property can theoretically support us if can manage everything well. Also, if we can expand our borders from time to time that will help us at the end. However, we can only expand if we have more people as we need to increase our security every time we expand."

The beleaguered citizens of Wiltshire Estates finally have some hope in their eyes as there is a plan. Not a big plan, but a plan none the same.

"Where and how are we going to live? What are the rules? And since you own this plot of land, are you going to be our leader?" asked one of the elderly citizens.

"First off, yes, I will be the leader and will be laying down the law. The laws won't be that restrictive, but a lot more harmful to the offender and will mostly be common sense. There will also be a box where you can put your comments and concerns where only I will be able to read."

"Second, a security force will be made for internal matters and a hunter group (purely voluntary) to go outside to scout, scavenge (animals, canned food, bottled water, seeds, plants), and help survivors if possible. There will also be a mandatory first aid classes for everyone, especially those who will be venturing outside. Those who do go outside and come back will be quarantined in separate rooms in case of being bitten. The nurses and doctors will be doing a medical exam for everyone, especially the hunter groups. Those who have sciences background will need to group together to help us deal with zombie epidemic, whether by how to increase food production or to increase our security and scout effectiveness. For the elderly, I would have to impose on you to be the teachers of our children and teens.

"For those who don't want to go outside and don't have the necessary skills, you will either learn them or you will to have help in some other way. We do have need to help farm our produce, grains, and help with the animals."

"The children and teens will be going to school, with the help of the elderly for classes. Physical education will be mandatory for all. If you can't run or fight your dead in this world, therefore physical education will be about strength and stamina building. Everyone will also learn a weapon, whether it is by staff, bow and arrow, gun, or knife. Staves and bow and arrow will be for everybody. Guns and knives will exclusively be used by anyone 15 years or older."

"Right now everyone needs to find a place to sleep and rest up. I gave you a lot of information today and you people need to absorb it. The academy has a lot of rooms for those who want it. Tomorrow, I'll show you my secret especially for those who I rescued today will have questions about it. For tonight I will protect this land by myself unless there are volunteers for shifts tonight."

Uzumaki Naruto left the gathering of people to do what he must. Using Kage Bunshins to somewhat saturate the walls with lookouts so everyone will be undisturbed for the night.

* * *

**Time Skip… 2 months and 10 days after the zombie outbreak**

It has been two months since the outbreak. The winter weather would have been harsh and unforgiving if not for the fact that people of Wiltshire estates have food to eat and shelter to hide behind. Thanks to Naruto's leadership and preparation of his lands, his community has not been severely adversely affected by what is happening outside the walls. However, they are always constantly vigilant against the walkers.

There have been a lot of changes on the land and the walls. The biggest change is the revelation of Naruto's chakra at the very start, and his history. They were a few sceptics and a few who look at him unfavourably due to this but there is nothing that they can do without compromising everyone else's safety. However, no matter their disbelief and displeasure, these disbelievers still work with everyone including Naruto to help stabilize their emerging community.

In the 2 months since the outbreak, with Naruto using his Kage Bunshin and the volunteers they were able to clear out the Wiltshire Estates. This would mean that everyone will have shelter during the winter months as Naruto's estate is needed for its natural resources. Fortunately, Naruto's clones were able to take the bulk of the zombies fighting. Also, the hunters and scouts were able to retrieve seeds and animals that increase the biodiversity of the land. This success increase the moral of everyone, and the plot of land that the Wiltshire Estate was built on was secured as well – security is the same as Naruto's property.

Other change that was implemented by Naruto was the wall encircling his property and security measures. What used to be a foot thick wall encircling his land is now at least eight feet thick and a maze. The only way to get in is by using a ladder as the walkers can't climb a ladder, and through the main entrance that can only be seen by those who know where it is. There are several hidden exits in case the worst happens. Within the maze are also several defences including wires, traps, and pitfalls. Any zombies within the maze are quickly dealt with. The top of the wall are always patrolled. No one under the age of 10 is allowed on the wall. This job give experience to those who are not yet ready to venture out beyond the community.

As part of a security measure, everyone has an emergency tracking seal on them that can be easily activated once blood is dropped on it. This allows the scouts and hunters the relief of knowing that they would always be found by Naruto and others if they are ever lost or split up from the group. Another security measure that he implemented is that everyone, child or adult will always carry a staff on them or near them. The reason he gave to the naysayers of this particular rule is that everyone has the right to defend themselves especially if a zombie or an infected ever get pass the security measures.

Overall, the mood of the community is high as they have food, clothing, shelter, and a secure place to fight the outbreak from.

* * *

**AN:**

**This is a one-shot. I am not sure if I want to expand on this or not. Rick Grimes and his group is supposed to come into the picture the next day, just give me a shout out if you want to expand and explore this. I just have no idea how I want to incorporate his group so I am stopping here.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
